Wild
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: What happens when a boy notices his girlfriend has ditched summer school and ran into the woods, what sort of fun do they end up having in the wild?


Wild

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content, anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

Summer school was hell. It was so boring that Takato hated every single second of it. Lucky for him though his best friend Rika was there to suffer with them; then again at this point Takato was wondering if he should thinking about her as his girlfriend. Then again they had only been on one day, but had known each for 18 months since Rika had moved to the neighborhood.

Takato had been terrified of girls so no girl in his town wanted to date him. As for Rika she acted like such tomboy and had such a cold attitude that no guy wanted anything to do with her. Takato had felt sorry that she was the only person in school that did not have a single friend. So he had kindly asked her to eat lunch with him. To his great shock and surprise Rika said yes to his offer and they managed to hit it off.

Takato had no idea what girls liked and Rika had no interest in feamine things. So the two of them found out that they had a great many things in common; they were great friends until a week ago Rika asked Takato out on a date. She had asked him in such an aggressive manner that there was never any chance for him to say no.

Takato was happy to go on a date with Rika; he was two nervous though to hold her hand. Rika had wanted to give Takato a nice peck on the cheek, but had settled on a friendly pat on the back instead. They both wanted to go out again soon, but then summer school started and they found themselves overburden with work and with no time for fun. Today they were in an economics class getting a lecture that was so damn boring that Takato had fallen asleep and Rika was now complementing suicide. Rika felt that the only good thing about summer school was that everyone was allowed to wear their own clothing; she was wearing shorts which were really just cut blue jeans and a white shirt with a broken purple heart on it. Takato was wearing a blue shirt and brown shorts; he was also wearing a pair of goggles on his head. He thought they made him look cool, but everyone else though they made him look like a total geek.

Rika groaned and slammed her head against the desk and said, "I feel sick, can I go to the nurse's office."

The teacher replied, "Of course you can, just make sure to come back later to pick up your homework."

"Got it."

Rika leaped out of her seat and ran out of the class room as fast as her feet could carry her. She swore no matter what that there was no way she was coming back to school today. Rika was lucky that the halls were empty as she made her escape. Takato yawned as he raised his arms and stretched them. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and saw that Rika was gone. Before he could ask anyone where she was, he saw through the window out of the corner of his left eye, Rika running through field to the woods.

Takato thought to himself, _Why on earth is Rika going there, I know this class is as boring as watching paint dry, but still _she_ shouldn't be going there._

Takato had heard stories that those woods were haunted; they were also filled with wild animals. Then again there were no animals in the woods that were big or dangerous. There were some deer and foxes, Rika really loved foxes and Takato wouldn't be surprised if she had just run into the forest to see if she could find a fox.

Takato wondered, '_I should go after her, I mean the woods are so big that it's just easy to get lost there. Besides if the teachers find out what she's just done she'll be in a whole heap of trouble._

Takato waited until the bell rang and class ended. He had 15 minutes to rush into the woods, find Rika and get them back in time for their next class. Takato rushed out of the school, he ran into the woods as fast as his feet could carry him. He had always feared the woods, but held his fear back and just kept on running.

He followed Rika's foot prints and suddenly he saw her shoes just lying on the ground. Takato wondered, '_That's strange, why did Rika take her shoes off. Maybe she ran so fast that she just stepped out of them._

Takato running until he saw Rika's socks, he then looked up and saw her pants hanging from a tree branch. A little further Takato saw Rika's shirt lying carelessly on the ground. Takato stood still and thought, '_Okay this is getting weird, what if Rika's been kidnapped by a bunch of perverted rapist or abducted by aliens! Oh God what if she's been abducted by a bunch of perverted rapist aliens. I got to find her!_

Takato ran with renewed speed until he saw standing near a tree wearing only her light sky blue bra and panties. Takato blushed bright red as he saw that she had a nice belly, two nice round breasts that perfectly covered by her bra . Takato and Rika both blushed bright red as Takato stuttered, "Rika's what's going on? Why are your clothes all over the woods, were you attacked by an animal or something?"

Rika knew she had no excuse to get her out of this, besides she hated lies and was a terrible lair. So she decided to speak the truth to Takato and hoped he would understand. Rika said, "I just thought that since summer school has drained all the fun out of our lives that, it would be cool to crazy and fun! Like run around the woods naked like a wild animal!"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Why there's nothing here that can hurt me."

"Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Nope this is my first time being naked outside?"

"Oh….."

"Have you ever been naked outside before?"

"Nope it does seem kind of fun though."

Rika smirked and playfully ran her fingers over Takato's chest and said, "Well Takato since you're here I'll let you decide what we do next. I can get dressed and we can go back to school together and get bored out of our minds, or we can folic aground the woods naked together."

At that moment Takato knew he would be the biggest idiot to have ever lived, to deny himself the chance to be naked with the one he loved. So he quickly stripped off his shirt as a reply. Rika had seen Takato's bare chest many times before and looked forward to seeing the rest of him.

Takato unzipped his shorts while Rika prepared to unbuckle her bra, suddenly Takato felt very self conscious and said, and "Can we finish undressing back to back?"

Rika did feel a little strange taking off her clothes in front of a boy so she said, "Okay."

Rika and Takato turned around and Rika unbuckled her bra and let it fall softly to the ground; while Takato slipped off his shorts and socks. When he was just down to his underwear, Rika slipped off her panties. Takato slipped out of his underwear, Rika and Takato now stood outside naked for the first time in their lives.

Rika smirked as a naughty idea formed in her mind. She glanced backwards and saw that Takato was as naked as she was. Rika then walked backwards and bumped butts with him. The moment Takato felt Rika's rump touch his, he spun around and saw Rika's nice round rump. Rika then turned to face him and they saw all of each other. Rika saw Takato's groin and saw that he had nice brown pubic hair, two perfectly brown balls and a fastly growing member with a light pink penis head.

As for Takato he saw that Rika had two nice big, but not ridciosualy huge round breasts with dark pink nipples and a vagina covered in nice curly pubic hair. Takato wanted to tell Rika how beautiful she was, but found himself too stunned by her beauty to talk. He had always known Rika was a girl, but to see her without any clothing nailed that fact in.

As for Rika she thought that Takato was just gorgeous, but couldn't find the woods to say it. Rika and Takato blushed harder than they ever had in their whole lives. Rika finally broke the silence and said, "Takato."

Remembering that he had a voice Takato replied, "Yes."

"You left your goggles on."

Rika took Takato's off his head and put them on the ground, then after taking a deep breath she wrapped her arms around Takato and kissed him lovingly and passionate.

Takato happily returned her kiss and the two of them kissed lovingly as Takato rubbed his hands over Rika's warm lower back. A day before they had been too shy to even kiss, but now that they were naked together they found it very easy to show each other affection; they continued their kiss until they had to break for air.

Takato felt his heart pounding chest as he toyed with the idea of cupping Rika's rump. Before he could do that though, she beat him to it and grabbed his steel hard erection. Takato closed his eyes in pleasure as his girlfriend gave him his first hand job! Rika could feel Takato's member throbbing in her hand. She wanted to make him cum!

Takato moaned in pleasure and found his voice and said, "Rika I'm going to….."

Rika gave Takato a quick kiss on the lips and said, "I know Takato, but I can't let you cum just yet."

Suddenly Rika stopped storking Takato's dick, just when he was one stroke away from orgasm. Takato's member was dripped pre cum now and he needed to cum so badly that it hurt. Rika pressed her breasts against Takato's chest and whispered in his ear, "Now that I see you naked, I just want to be one with you. Do you want to be one with me or do you want me to finish giving you your hand job."

Takato had almost lost his reason because he was so aroused, in his lust filled mind he still remembered that he loved Rika and the idea of them having their first time together outdoors was just heavenly.

Takato made his hands into fists to keep himself from cumming and said, "Let's make love!"

Rika smiled took her hand of Takato's penis. Takato gave Rika's amazing ass a nice squeeze and then rubbed her breasts together. Waves of pleasure went through Rika's body as her boyfriend rubbed her breasts and bottom.

After rubbing Rika's breasts together for a little while, Takato's right hand touched her between her legs. Rika gasped and as soon as Takato fingers touched special spot, Rika eyes slammed shot in pleasure as she said, "Do that again!"

Takato rubbed her in that area some more and Rika felt a pleasure building between her legs. After a few more strokes of her womanhood, Rika new that she needed Takato inside of her right now! Rika gently pushed Takato onto the nice soft grass and hovered over him. She spread her legs apart, grabbed Takato's penis and positioned it at her opening.

The two of them felt their hearts pounding in their chests as they prepared to become one with each other. Rika slowly lowered herself onto Takato's throbbing erection. She put almost the whole thing inside of her, before she felt something tear. The pain was brief though and soon Takato's entire penis was inside of her.

Takato made his hands into fists again and struggle not to come too soon into the woman he loved as she thrust down on him. Rika thrust onto Takato's penis like a jack hammer, they made love for over 20 minutes before they climaxed together. Rika's vagina walls slammed around Takato's penis while he shot all of his white sticky cum into her womb. Feelings of pleasure and joy coursed through their bodies and after Rika and Takato were done cumming they said I love you to one another and took a nice nap together.

The End


End file.
